Falling Down
by Megan13
Summary: The night before graduation Lucius finally gets what he's always wanted... LN new version


**AN: So this is my first ever smut-****fic****. It's not like, insanely smutty, but still. Please give me feedback because if I suck at writing smut I'd like to know so that I can fix it or stop all together. Thanks!**

**BTW, they are in the Common Room but it's been deserted by this time.**

**(So this is the updated version where it's not in first person. I hop****e**** this is better than the original.)

* * *

**

"Malfoy."

"Black."

She smirks and takes a sip from the bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. "Finally gotten the nerve to speak to me? How adorable. If not a little too late."

He shrugs and steps back into the shadows. "It's my last night at Hogwarts."

"Really?" She feigns surprise. "You mean to tell me that you, as a seventh year, will actually be participating in tomorrow's graduation? Who would have thought?"

"Why do you do that?" He asks, taking her by surprise. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because I can be," she tells him icily. "Now go away."

"I'd rather not," he says and grabs the bottle from her hand. She watches as he takes a long pull and then hands it back to her. "That's a rather good year. Expensive."

"Only the best." She glares at him, wipes off the top of the bottle, and takes another drink. "Seriously Malfoy. What is it that you want?"

He seems to mull it over for a moment before saying clearly and confidently, "You."

"Me?" She scoffs and throws her head back with a bark of laughter. "Are you delusional? You and me," she points back-and-forth between the two of them, "do not get along. If I remember correctly, just yesterday you called me the bitch of the century and told all of the first years that my blood is literally made of ice."

"So?"

"This conversation," she says and tries to step back into the light of the fire, "is over. Have a great time tonight Malfoy because after you're gone tomorrow, I know that I will."

"Hey." He grabs her arm as she's trying to walk away and pulls her around.

Unfortunately for her, she's just a tad bit tipsy at this point and when he pulls, she stumbles into his chest. She glares up at him and try to step backwards but he's got both of his arms wrapped around her now and his mouth is slowly moving to meet hers. She wants to shoot him down, she really does. It's just, well… The two of them have always been explosive when they're around each other and she's always wanted to know how much of that would carry over into sex. Besides, she hasn't gotten laid in weeks and she's _damn_ horny.

"I don't…" She murmurs helplessly as his lips connect with hers. The kiss starts soft and chaste, not at all what she'd imagined kissing him would be. But then his lips part and he's running his tongue lightly along her bottom lip. Before she knows it she's kissing him back and that soft, chaste kiss has somehow turned hungry and rough.

She feels him moan into her mouth as her hand snakes up his back and pulls him closer to her at the base of the neck. His arms have loosened around her waist and now one is resting just under her shoulder blade while the other has found its way to her bottom. With a tug, he pulls her feet off the ground and she wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes you back against the Common Room wall. She uses the wall to push her hips forward and pull her lips away from his.

"Well now Malfoy," she whispers, grinning lustily, "you really do want me."

He moans as she rhythmically rubs against him.

"How long?" She asks, and groans as he presses his hardness against her. "How long have you wanted me?"

His head, which has been thrown back, comes forward and he looks at her, his eyes filled with lust and desire. "Oh Gods, Narcissa. Forever. I've wanted you forever."

Her giggle catches in her throat as his lips crash onto hers again. A few moments later he pulls her off the wall and sets her down on one of the corner desks. She's still kissing him hungrily as her hands make quick work of the zipper on his slacks. He moans loudly as he's released from his pants and her hands begin to glide over him. At the same time, he's nipping at her throat and his hand slides up her shirt and underneath her bra. She, too, moans her pleasure and he takes that time to pull her skirt up to her waist. Her thin panties are the only thing blocking his entrance but they're both wet and ready and so she takes her finger and roughly pulls the cotton aside.

"Are you…" He gulps as she bites his neck. "Are you sure?"

"Oh Gods," she moans. "Just bloody do it."

That's all the encouragement he needs and within a second he's pushing into her. She gasps and lets her head fall back against the wall as he begins pumping back and forth. She pulls your legs up for better access and, while his fingers begin drawing tiny circles on her clit, with one hand she grips his shoulder tightly and with the other she find his buttocks and pulls it towards her in synch with his thrusts.

After only minutes she can feel the pleasure building until it's unbearable and he gasps as she tightens around him and then releases. He follows only seconds later with a guttural groan and then two of them collapse into each other until their breathing calms.

He's still inside of her when he pulls his forehead from hers and stutters, 'I… Narcissa… I-"

"Gods Lucius," she pouts. "Why the hell haven't we done this before?"

His face breaks out into a grin. "Because you're the bitch of the century."

"And you're the prick of the millennium," she chuckles. "This doesn't mean I'm in love with you or anything."

"Right," he scoffs. "You just don't know it yet."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

He slides his thumb over her bottom lip and kisses her softly before returning, "No. Fuck you, Black."


End file.
